Blog użytkownika:Astrid1213/Coś innego.
Wszyscy mają 21 lat. *'Stoick nie żyje.' *'Dzieje się to po JWS2' *'Czkawka jest z Astrid' '1. Wiktoria' Była późna godzina. Czkawka spał, ale nagle obudziły go hałasy. Były to dzwięki wydawane przez Nocną Furię. Wyszedł z łóżka, zauważył, że w pokoju nie ma Szczerbatka. Wyszedł na dwór. To co zobaczył naprawdę go zdziwiło. Ujżał Szczerbatka bawiącego się z ... Nocną Furią. Nie daleko smoków siedziła dziewczyna, była cała zapłakana. Czkawka podszedł i usiadł obok niej. - Hej, co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał. Dziewczyna zląkła się i chciała zacząć krzyczeć, ale Czkawka ją uciszył i zapytał jeszcze raz. - Co ty tu robisz? - Ahh.. długa historia... - Powiedziała. - No mów... - A więc. Jestem Wiktoria. Znalazłam w lesie smoka, a u nas na wyspie, nadal walczą ze smokami. Gdy powiedziałam o Furii mojemu Ojcu, który jest wodzem. Kazał mi zaprowadzić go do Niej. Nie zgodziłam się. I kazał mi wynosić się z wyspy, albo zabić smoka. No i jestem tutaj. - A daleko jest ta wasza wyspa? - Czkawka zapytał. - Jakieś trzy dni stąd, na smoku oczywiście. - To tak, zanocujesz dzisiaj u mnie a jutro wszystko obgadamy, a tak wogóle jestem Czkawka, miło mi! Czkawka zaprowadził Wiktorię do swojego domu. Ona miała spać na jego łóżku a on na podłodze. Zanim nie znajdzie dla niej domu. Ale zanim poszli spać, Chłopak zapytał o Nocną Furię. - A więc to samica? - Tak nazywa się Navi, i też jest w moim wieku... - Dziewczyna chciała rozwinąć dalej ale nagle zasnęła. Czkawka położył się i stwierdził, że Wiktoria jest bardzo miła i już z samego rana poszuka jej domu. 2. Pierwszy dzień na Berk Gdy Czkawka obudził się rano, słyszał śmiech Wiktorii na dworze. Gdy wyszedł zobaczył Navi, która tarzała się na ziemi, a obok stała Wiktoria. Czkawka rozpoczął rozmowę. - Hej! No to co dzisiaj może cię oprowadzę? - Nie, już wiem co i gdzie leży. - Odpowiedziała Wiktoria. - Skąd?? - A Przylatywałam tu wiele razy i wiem gdzie jest smocza akademia, często oglądałam wasze zajęcia! - To już wcześniej tu byłaś? - Zdziwił się Czkawka - Tak, i to nie raz. - Odpowiedziała zapatrzona w Navi. Nagle usłyszeli wołanie. Była to Astrid, gdy zobaczyła Wiktorie. Podeszła bliżej i zrobiła Czkawce scenę zazdrości. No bo jakby inaczej... Czkawka wyjaśnił Astrid wszystko i zapoznał ze sobą dziewczyny. Stwierdził, że się polubiły. Ponieważ od razu znalazły wspólny temat. Nie zważając na Czkawke poszły na spacer. Chłopak wrócił do domu, Valka zapytała się jego co to za dziewczyna? Wczoraj gdy oni przyszli Matka Czkawki już spała. Wyjaśnił jej, co się stało i co ona tutaj robi. Nagle usłyszał rozmowę Sączysmarka i Mieczyka. Gdy podsłuchał, dowiedział się że podoba im się Wiktoria. Poszedł do nich i zaczą dialog. - I co? Jak wam się podoba nowa koleżanka? Poznaliście się już? - z lekkim śmiechem w głosie zapytał Czkawka - E tam może być.. - Skłamał Sączysmark - Co ty gadasz, mi się tam podoba - Powiedział Mieczyk. Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do dziewczyn czyli Wiktorii i Szpadki. Zapytał gdzie Astrid? Szpadka powiedziała, że poszła do domu bo jest zmęczona. Czkawka udał się do jej domu. Astrid siedziała na łóżku i prawdopodobnie o czymś myślała. Gdy Czkawka wszedł do jej pokoju, odrazu się rozproszyła. Gdyż był już wieczór, porozmawiali o Wiktorii, Mieczyku i zastanawiali się czy by ich zeswatać. Ale Astrid zapytała się. - Czkawka.. Ty nic do Wiktorii nie czujesz..? - Zaniepokojona zapytała. - No co ty! Ja kocham tylko Ciebie! I dając jej buziaka w policzek wyszedł z domu. 3. Przyjaciółki? - chyba śnisz! Rano było deszczowo, nie dało się wyjść na zewnątrz. Czkawka z samego rana wpadł na pomysł by znaleść Wiktorii dom, wczoraj kompletnie o tym zapomniał, ale gdy wyjrzał przez okno, jego plany zostały rozwiane. Gdy wszedł do pokoju w którym śpi Wiktoria. Obudził ją z wieeelkim hukiem. Zaczął krzyczeć: - Pobudka! Trzeba rano wstać! - Smokom wodę dać! Hahaha! - Czkawkaaa... Cześć! - Wypowiedziała z zaspaną miną Wiktoria. - Hej, jak się spałooo? Dziś będzie dzień poszukiwań domu...ale mama nadzieję, że się rozpogodzi, bo dzisiaj już musimy znaleść tobie ten dom! Czkawka, nagle włożył rękę pod łóżko. Wiktoria ździwiła się czego on tam szuka? I nagle wyciągnął grubą Księge. - No Wiki, czas byś zapoznała się z naszą Księga! Jest tu opisany każdy smok, jakie ma właściwości i jak go ujarzmić. - Powiedział Czkawka - No, ale... po co? - A więc mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, od jutra uczysz się z nami w akademii! - Tak, Oooo.. Fajnie! ^^ - Ucieszyła się zdziwiona dziewczyna. - Ej, wydaje mi się? Czy przestało padać??? - Zapytał Czkawka Równocześnie rzucili się do okna. Zza chmur wyszło piękne słońce. I wybiegli na zewnątrz, a za nimi ich smoki. - No to co? Szukamy domu? Zaraz spojrzę na mapę berk, i znajdę jakiś wolny dom niedaleko. A ty tu poczekaj! - Rzucił Chłopak. Nagle z domu wyszła Astrid i zaczęła rozmawiać z Wiktorią. - Hej! I co znalazłaś sobie dom? - Zapytała Astrid - Nie, dzisiaj mam zamiar go znaleść, Czkawka poszedł po jakąś mape.. Czy coś... - A mam pytanko?! Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? - Astrid zadała pytanie. - Chyba śnisz! Ja z tobą? - Pryhnęła i podeszła do Czkawki. Zerknęli na mape i udali się na północ. Czkawka nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na Astrid. - Ahamn.. Czyli ona nie jest taka jaka się wydaje?... Muszę to powiedzieć innym! - Wymamrotała pod nosem Astrid... 4.Muszę się jej pozbyć! Kolejną noc Wiktoria spędziła już w swoim domu, znajdował się nieopodal centrum całej wioski, i nie daleko domu Czkawki. Z samego rana Astrid obudziły krzyki Czkawki, i śmiech Wiktorii. Gdy wyszła na dwór ujrzała, Wiktorię wraz z Czkawką latających na swoich Nocnych Furiach. Wściekła się trochę... Bo zawsze wieczorem Czkawka przychodził do niej na dobranoc. A wczoraj nie przyszedł, ale gdy patrzała przez okno szedł sobie po 22 z domu Wiktorii. Zaczęła go wołać, po minucie wydzierania się Czkawka, zleciała na ziemię, wraz z Wiktorią. Astrid zaczęła na niego krzyczeć i odciągneła go na bok, by porozmawiać o Wiktorii. Gdy oni toczyli dialog Wiktoria stała, i podstępnie uśmiechała się w stronę Astrid. Wiktoria wsiadła na swojego smoka i podleciała lekko w górę. Zaczęła myśleć nad planem jakby siętu pozbyć Astrid. Aż gdy nagle ze swojego domu wyszedł Mieczyk. Wiktoria się uśmiechnęła, zleciała na dół dała mu buziaka w policzek i podeszła do Czkawki który dalej toczył rozmowę z Astrid. - Czkawka! Długo mam jeszcze czekać? - Zapytała z błagalnymi oczami. - Dobra już lecimy, Astrid porozmawiamy później! - Odpowiedział Czkawka Polecieli gdzieś dalej, A Mieczyk mega się ucieszył! ^^ Wiktoria podleciała bliżej Czkawki i zaczęła rozmowę: - Ej, ta Astrid strasznie jest zazdrosna, o mnie?! Czy mi się tylko wydaje.? - Oj, strasznie jest zazdrosna... - Odpowiedział troszke zły Czkawka - A dlaczego? - No bo ci tak, pomagam i spędzam z tobą więcej czasu niż z nią... Wiktoria odleciała nagle, Czkawka strasznie się zdziwił. Chciał ją dogonić. Ale Navi była szybsza od Szczerbatka.... 5. Wypadek Astrid Czkawka zrezygnował z poszukiwań, ponieważ wiedział że i tak jej nie znajdzie. W tym czasie Wiktoria lecąc na swoim smoku rozmyślała plan, jakby się pozbyć Astrid. Mamrotała pod nosem: - Możee, ymn.... Hyyyh! Już wiem! I ruszyła w stronę Berk. Gdy przyleciała zaproponowała Czkawce wyścig. Ale nie taki jak zawsze. Inny. Zgodził się Bliźniaki, Astrid, Smark i Śledzik także wzięli udział. Gdy ruszyli, Wiktoria była najszybsza, ale nagle Astrid ją wyprzedziła i w tym momencie Wiktoria zrealizowałą swój plan. Jej nocna furia plunęła w smoka Astrid plazmą. Astrid spadła ze smoka i leciałą w dół. Czkawka nie zauważył tego... Astrid spadła na ziemię zachaczając o gałęzie drzew z wielką siłą i prędkością. Wiktoria troszkę się przestraszyła. Czkawka szybko wraz z innymi podleciał do Astrid. Była nie przytomna. Żyła. Wiktorii lekko ulżyło. A Czkawka zapytał się Kto to zrobił? Wiktoria powiedziała, że ni z tego ni z owego Navi plunęła w Wichurkę, i że to było nie specjalnie. Czkawka oczywiście jej uwierzył. Czkawka zabrał Astrid do domu. Położył na swoim łóżku, i czekał, aż się obudzi. Gdy zszedł tylko na dół, by się napić wody. wiktoria weszła do jego pokoju przez okno i zabrała Astrid. Gdy Czkawka wrócił już jej nie było. Wiktoria zabrała ją na wyspę smoków, i tam porzuciła. 6. Zmartwienie Czkawki Przepraszam, że nie było roździałów. Ale dopiero wczoraj przyjechałam z Niemiec, a wczoraj musiałam się wypakować, więc chyba mi wybaczycie? :3 Wiktoria od razu wróciła na Berk, minutę po tym do drzwi jej domu zapukał Czkawka. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, Czkawka zapytał z nerwami w głosie. - Widziałaś gdzieś Astrid? - Nie, nie a co się stało? - Skłamała Nie odpowiedział, po prostu poszedł szukać dalej. Gdy odszedł Wiktoria się uśmiechnęła. Miała nadzieję, że Astrid coś się na tamtej wyspie stanie... Yhmn... Na przykład: Zje ją jakiś smok... Tym czasem u Astrid. Obudziła się, nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Ale gdy już się rozejrzała. Od razu zorientowała się, że znajduje się na wyspie smoków. Postanowiła, poszukać jakiegoś Śmiernika Zębacza, by go oswoić i polecieć na nim na Berk. Ale najbardziej zastanawiało ją skąd się tu wzięła? Ostatnie co pamiętała to moment gdy Navi strzeliła w Wichurkę. I Spadała w dół. Wtedy urwał jej się film. O to przeniesienie się na wyspę smoków, podejrzewała Wiktorię. No bo to przecież jej smok strzelił w Wichurę, a przecież nie strzelałaby bez powodu. Na złość nie umiała znalesć żadnego Zębacza. Tylko Zębirogi, Gronkiele i nic innego, straszliwce. Postanowiła znaleść miejsce gdzie mogłaby przespać tą noc. Była bardzo głodna. Znalazła liściaste miejsce. Gdy się położyłą było nawet wygodnie. Zasnęła. Czkawka siedział przed domem na ławce i się zamartwiał. Nagle podeszła do niego Wiktoria. I powiedziała. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic się jej nie stanie!... - Skąd wiesz?- Zapytał. - A nie wiem, no ale... - Mówisz tak tylko, bym się nie martwił... - Powiedział, ze strachem w głosie - Nic się jej nie stanie! A założe się, że jutro wróci. - Mówiąc to dała mu buziaka w policzek. i Odeszła. Zdziwiło to Czkawke, bardzo ponieważ Wiktoria wie. Że jest z Astrid... Wiktoria postanowiła w nocy, zabrać ze sobą patelnie. I poleciała na wyspę smoków. Szukała Astrid ponad 3 godziny, aż znalazła. Obudziła ją, ale po chwili uderzyłą w głowe patelnią. Wzięła ją na swojego smoka. I przyleciała na Berk, zaniosła do jej domu i położyłą do łóżka. Z nadzieją, że Czkawka się nie dowie. Zrobiła to, ponieważ nie chciała by Czkawka się tak zamartwiał. 7. Czkawka? - Astrid. Rano Astrid obudziła się, nagle zobaczyła, że jest w domu. Zaczęła się szczypać by sprawdzić czy to nie sen. Okazało się, że nie. Pierwsze co zrobiła to pobiegła do domu Czkawki, rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała. Czkawka nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale gdy ujżał Astrid strasznie się ucieszył. Gdy Czkawka zapytał się jej gdzie była, okazało się, że nic nie pamięta. W tym samym czasie Wiktoria bawiła się z swoim smokiem przed domem. Nagle podszedł do niej Mieczyk a wraz z nim Szpadka. Mieczyk, zaczął dialog: - Hej, Śliczna! - Mówisz do mnie? - Zapytała Wiktoria - No a do kogo? - Zapytał puszczając oczko. Wiktoria zaśmiała się, podeszła dała mu buziaka w policzek i powiedziała, że jest czarujący. Po czym odleciała na Navi. Mieczyk po tym zdarzeniu zemdlał... A Szpadka zaśmiała się i odeszła. Zaś Czkawka z Astrid dyskutowali na temat zniknięcia jej zniknięcia. Postanowiła jednak, polatać na Wichurze by się rozluźnić. W tym momencie na ziemie zlądowała Wiktoria. Natychmiastowo poszła do Czkawki. Wiedziała, że Astrid wszystko się przypomni i przyleci do jego domu. Więc, zblizyła się do niego i już mieli się pocałować, gdy do domu weszła Astrid. Nagle w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. A Wiktoria złożyła pocałunek na ustach Czkawki. - Czkawka? - Astrid. - Po czym wybiegła z domu. 8. Cel osiągnięty. Czkawka nie wiedział co zrobić, spojrzał na Wiktorię i pobiegł za Astrid. Starał się wytłumaczyć ale Astrid nie chciała go słuchać, nagle zobaczyli jak Wiktoria odlatuje na swoim smoku. Czkawka, miał podejżenia gdzie ona leci więc wsiadł na Szczerbatka wraz z Astrid i polecieli za nią. Dziewczyna wylądowała na małej, wysokiej wyspie. Czkawka i Astrid usiedli na klifie niżej, i podsłuchiwali. Wiktoria gadała sama do siebie. - Dobra, jest lepiej... Zdobyłam zaufanie Czkawki, tylko co zrobić z Astrid?... Hymn.. może bez pozbywania jej się uda?.. MAM POMYSŁ! Wsiadła na Navi i odleciała na Berk. Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć do Czkawki! - Wiedziałam, że z nią jest coś nie tak! To ona porzuciła mnie na wyspie smoków! Trzeba ją wygnać z Berk! Czkawce zabrakło tchu, myślał, że Wiktoria jest inna... Gdy przylecieli na Berk zobaczyli Wiktorię i Mieczyka. Zdziwili się, bo jeszcze dzisiaj całowała Czkawkę. Nagle podeszła do nich Szpadka. I powiedziała po cichu... A wy co robicie? - A nic, nic - odpowiedziała wystraszona Astrid. Oj, jak oni słodko razem wyglądają, a myślałam że nigdy nie będzie mieć dziewczyny.. - powiedziała Szpadka - To oni są razem... - Zapytał Czkawka. - Tak, dzisiaj rano zostali parą, bynajmniej tak mi Mieczyk powiedział. - Wypowiedziała Szpadka, z zadowolenie mw głosie 9. Zapomnieć... Czkawka po słowach Szpadki poszedł do domu, za nim Szczerbatek. Astrid stanęła jak wryta, wiedziałą by nie iść za nim, chciał zostać sam. Usiadł na łóżku, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Szczerbatek chciał go pocieszyć ale to nic nie dawało. Czkawka naprawdę się załamał. Myślał że między nim i Wiktorią, no... Uświadomił sobie że to co mówiłą mu o niej Astrid było prawdą i że byłą całkiem inna, wredna i podła. Ale wiedział że tak szybko o niej nie zapomni, przecież nie wyrzuci jej z wyspy, byłaby 2 raz wygnana... Musiałaby zostawić smoka... Postanowił. Pogadać o niej z Mieczykiem, Zostawić ją na wyspie, zapomnieć o niej... 10. "Cholernie mi na niej zależy" - Czkawka Bezwłocznie udałem się do Mieczyka. Zastałem go w domu, emocjonował się z nieznanej mi przyczyny. - Ona jest inna, naprawdę inna.. - Wykrzyczałem. - O Czym, kim.. ty mówisz? - O Wiktorii, ona nie jest taka jak ci się wydaje, jest podła i wredna.. - Uderzyłem pięścią w stół. - Czkawka, hoho! Uspokój się, to że ciebie potraktowała jak przedmiot, to nie znaczy, że mi zrobi to samo.. - pocieszająco pogładził mnie po plecach. - Nie nie.. - Musiałem dać upust mojej złości.. wyładowałem się na nim, i po prostu uciekłem. Już drugą godzinę, latałem na Szczerbatku bez żadnego celu. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć o Wiktorii, ona wydawała się być taka idealna, ale po tym wszystkim co zrobiła mi i Astrid... to było podłe, tak samo jak ona. nie wygnam jej, nie mogę jej tego zrobić wiem co przeżyła, nie chciałbym jej tak porzucić. Cholernie mi na niej zależy. A Astrid? Dziewczyna mojego życia? Moje przemyślenia, przerwał jeden głośny krzyk.. dochodził z domu Wiktorii... +++ Serdecznie was przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać, szkoła mnie przytłoczyła. Teraz roździały powinny pojawiać się regularnie, oczywiście jeśli będę miała wenę bo nie chcę by były pisane na siłę :/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania